1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which can print on both a continuous sheet and a discontinuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is used which selectively transports a continuous sheet, such as fanfold paper, and a discontinuous sheet, such as a single part sheet or cut sheet, to a printing unit and can perform printing.
As such a printer, there is one in which by user's selecting operation to a release lever, at the time of a single part sheet, a registration roller, a pinch roller and an auxiliary roller are respectively urged to a transport roller, and at the time of a continuous sheet, the registration roller is retracted from a transport path, and at the same time, the press contact forces of the pinch roller and the auxiliary roller to the transport roller are relieved (JP-A-07-232461).
Besides, there is a printer in which in the case where a single part sheet is printed, a switching lever is positioned at a first switching position, and a pinch roller is brought into press contact with a feed roller, and in the case where a continuous sheet is printed, the switching lever is positioned at a second switching position, and the pinch roller is separated from the feed roller in the state where the pinch roller and the feed roller are in press contact with each other, so that the continuous sheet does not slacken (JP-A-07-314855).